


New Wolf in Town

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: You are the new girl in school and Stiles is the first to take An interest in you.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 3





	New Wolf in Town

So we’ve got a new student.“ Coach Finstock announced uninterestedly "You can tell everyone your name and then go sit between Stilinski and Mcall. Maybe they’ll finally shut up.”

“I’m (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” I stated. Quickly, I moved to my seat in between the two boys and pulled out my books.

A few minutes into class, I felt something brush my hair but I saw nothing. I felt it again a few seconds later but again, nothing. Then a crumpled piece of paper landed on my desk and I looked up, confused. I saw both boys next to me giving me apologetic looks.

“Sorry.” The one to my left said. He had dark eyes and even darker hair. His tattoo stood out beyond anything else.

“If we could just get that back though.” The other said awkwardly, reaching out for it. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He just had the cute nerd thing going for him.

“Mind if I just…” I trailed off, opening the paper.

Woah, the new girl is cute

Yea, I call dibs!

Hey no fair!

Take that McCall

“So I see one of you called dibs.” I laughed. The one to the right raised his hand slightly,

“That, uh, that would be me.” He said

“That would make you Stilinski.” I stated “And you McCall.”

“Yea.” McCall said, scratching the back of his neck.

“About this dibs things, I think it’s up to me to decide, isn’t it?”

“McCall, Stilinski, (Y/L/N)!” Coach yelled at us.

“Yes coach?” I asked.

“Why are you talking?” He asked.

“I was just explaining to these two exactly why we can’t just print out more money to pay America’s debt.” I answered. He looked at the boys who smiled innocently.

“Fine.” He muttered, continuing the lesson.

“ Thanks for saving us from a detention.” Stilinski thanked me.

“Yea seriously.” McCall added, extending his hand “I’m Scott.”

“And I’m Stiles.” I shook both their hands and returned to the lesson.

◆♢◆

“(Y/N)!” I put my last book in my locker and turned to find the person who was calling my name. I saw Stiles running over and smiled. He’d been in two more of my classes and was actually really cool.

“Hey Stiles what’s up?” I asked.

“You wanna sit with me and my friends for lunch?” He asked, slightly out of breath from the running.

“Sure,” I accepted his offer “beats sitting alone.”

“Great.” He grinned “there’s three other girls already so you won’t be alone.”

I smiled at him and adjusted my bag’s strap on my shoulder. This wasn’t my first time being the new girl. My parents moved so often that I had just tried to stop making friends. But now that I’m living with my aunt, I know I’m not going anywhere. But in all my moves nobody’s ever invited me to sit with them, ever.

“Hey guys.” Stiles greeted his friends.

“Hey (Y/N).” Scott greeted me.

“You must be new here.” The girl with the strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes said, smiling at me.

“I’m finally not the new girl.” Another girl with light brown hair and brown eyes exclaimed happily.

“I’m Kira.” The last girl, with black hair and brown eyes, introduced herself.

“I’m Lydia.” The first girl said.

“And I’m Malia.” The second one said.

“I’m Liam.” The smallest of the boys stated. He had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

“Well, I’m (Y/N).” I said, giving a small wave

“Here you can sit next to me.” Stiles suggested. We slid down and Liam pulled up a chair to sit at the end of the table.

“Where’s your lunch?” Scott asked.

“I don’t really eat lunch.” I said.

“What do you mean you don’t eat lunch?” Malia asked.

“I stopped buying lunch in second grade and, then I got tired of making it and I just kind of… stopped.” I said shyly as everyone stared.

“Come on.” Stiles said, standing and pulling me with him.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked,

“Your gonna get some fries and a burger or maybe a salad or whatever and your gonna start eating lunch again.” He stated.

“But I don’t have any money.” I said as he passed me a tray.

“I’ll pay,” he shrugged,

“No, really, I’m used to no-”

“Nope too late, pick what you want.” He demanded. I grabbed a burger with fries and saw him smile. He paid the lady at the end of the line and walked me back to the table.

“Apparently I eat lunch now.” I said as we sat. They laughed lightly and I noticed Malia pout a little.

“I mean lunch is important.” Stiles said.

“And breakfast is the most important.” Scott said.

“Well… I wouldn’t say it’s that important.” I argued.

“You don’t eat breakfast either?” Stiles sighed.

“Well I wake up like ten minutes before I leave, there’s no time.” I stated.

“I get it.” Lydia piped up “Her hair alone would take at least five minutes and if she picked her outfit out that morning then that’s another 3, 4 minutes. And the rest of the time is regular prep. Like teeth, face, bag.”

“Exactly.” I nodded in agreement “Surprisingly dead on.”

“Fine, but your gonna start eating every meal.” Stiles insisted.

“He’ll make you too.” Scott laughed.

“I would love to see you try.” I challenged.

“I will.” He laughed. I went back to eating and now it was beyond obvious that Malia was glaring at me.

◆♢◆

“(Y/N)!” My aunt called. I groaned and rolled over.

“Just like, five more minutes.” I called.

“(Y/N)! You have a visitor!” Sighing, I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes and checked the clock. It was eight am on a weekend, ew. I stumbled out of bed and fixed my hair quickly,

“I have a what?” I asked from the hall.

“A visitor.” She answered,

“I mean don’t you have to have friends to have visitors.” My annoying cousin, Anne, teased.

“I’m with her on this one.” I said, coming downstairs “People would have to enjoy my company to pay me a visit. Which would require me having frie-” I froze, eyes landing on Stiles.

“I mean, I thought we were friends.’ He laughed.

"We are,” I laughed “it’s just my thing.”

“I’ll leave you guys then?” My aunt said, wiggling her eyebrows at me before disappearing.

“Whatcha doing here Stilinski?” I asked playfully.

“Well that eating every meal thing, starts today.” He chuckled.

“How’d you even find my house” I giggled.

“My dad’s the sheriff.” He said,

“So you basically stalked me then?” I asked,

“Well I wouldn’t really call it stalking so much as-” I cut him off, knowing he was going to ramble.

“Kidding.”

“Oh,” he laughed “well, I brought you some eggs and toast.” He handed me the container of food and I took it gratefully.

“You really don’t have to. I said.

"But a beautiful girl like you shouldn’t starve .” He said, blushing at his own words.

“Beautiful huh?” I laughed.

“Well, yea.” He said, blushing harder.

“Your adorable.” I laughed.

“Thanks.” He chuckled.

“Ooooooo, (Y/N) got a boyfriend.” Anne sing-sang.

“Anne, do you wanna keep that oh so adorable head of hair?” I asked sweetly. Her eyes widened and she ran upstairs.

“Sweet kid.” Stiles said, making me laugh.

“Cuter when she couldn’t talk, trust me.” I said.

“Do you wanna hang out today?” He asked.

“Well its too late for me to go back to sleep, so why not?” I said, and he grinned “I’ll be down in a sec. You can come up too if you want.” I suggested.

“Yea, sure.” He smiled. He followed me upstairs and sat on my bed while I grabbed an outfit and hurried to the bathroom. I put my makeup on quickly and let my hair hang loosely. When I got back to my room, Stiles was looking at some of my pictures.

“Which one is that?” I asked coming up behind him.

“You holding a fish.” He said.

“My first catch.” I smiled fondly at the memory.

“You ready?” He asked, putting the picture down.

“Yep.” I smiled. Grabbing my keys and phone, we headed out.


End file.
